Manzo "Scarr" Eromalc
Manzo Eromalc (えろままんぞ, Eromalc Manzo), also known as Scarr, is the lieutenant of the 11th Division, under Captain Kenpachi Igarashi. Appearance Manzo has semi-long/short black hair, and wears a white jacket with black tiger stripes/spikes and his shinigami robes over that. That is because white is his favorite color. He wears a necklace with a miniature sword on, hanging by it handle. He generally carries his zanpakuto, and sometimes straps it to his back. Personality Manzo has a very interesting personality, starting with his randomness. He likes to act random because it normally causes attention towards him, which he just drinks up. To his squad, he is a lovable person and fun to around, to his captain, he's annoying and immature, but he still treats him like any other captain, with much respect. When a loved one of his is injured, he can lose his cool immediately and can become enraged towards the perpetrator extremely and do anything to get his hands on that person's neck. In battle, he uses his normal calm and fun loving personality as a mask for the seriousness he takes a fight. Occasionally, if he is having an especially good fight, he will enter a type of switch personality, where he becomes far more focused and completely silent. His skills and senses are proven to be at states heightened even for his shinigami senses. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Having fought against a master swordsman of Kenpachi Igarashi's caliber and not sustaining any known injuries demonstrates Manzo's prowess as a swordsman. He was later shown to fight very effectively, putting considerable amounts of strength behind his attacks and also able to counter attacks from various angles. Manzo fights with great skill against his zanpakuto spirit while he is in Shikai and later in the fight when he begins using kido, despite the zanpakuto's increase in power in the Zanpakuto Escapement arc. Flash Steps Expert: During his first fight with his captain in their training matches, Manzo proved capable of easily keeping up with Igarashi's attacks and countering them. Igarashi also confessed to being impressed with Manzo's speed. Kidō Expert: Capable of using a form of teleportation that Nyan, as proficient as she is, hadn't known existed. He is also able to use this ability to completely hide his presence and spiritual energy, as not to be tracked. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Having a former high-ranking member of the Sixth Division, Manzo is highly proficient in this skill. During his first sparring battle with Igarashi, Manzo demonstrated his skill by effectively grabbing the Kenpachi's blade during an attack and and tossing it aside. Immense Spiritual Pressure: His spiritual pressure was considerably powerful even with the release of his Shikai, catching even Captain Jonsuno's attention. Enhanced Strength: His great strength is shown during his training fights with Captain Igarashi, holding off bladed attacks by force alone and even batting back the captain's reiatsu. Keen Intellect: Having been chosen as the vice-captain of a Squad 11, Manzo has shown himself to be a highly capable thinker. In battle, has shown himself able to adjust quickly to new developments and act accordingly to it. The best example of his intellect was shown from his highly elaborate plan to avenge his father, be able to effectively manipulate several situations to suit his need. Zanpakuto Warudjie (ワルヂエ, serpentine wisdom) takes the form of a standard katana, with an ordinary guard and a gray handle. * Shikai: It is released by the phrase, "Send 'em to hell." Once released a huge amount of reiatsu erupts from Manzo and Warudjie, though Warudjie doesn't change forms, it remains a katana. :Shikai Special Ability: Manzo's Shikai, is quite unusual. Aside from the increase in power, his Shikai offers no special abilities and no special defense properties. While quite capable of injuring opponents, the weapon is easily damaged. To make up for this, Manzo's shikai gets increasingly more powerful as the fight drags on. However, the force of unleashing so much power can leave his Zanpakutō's edge brittle afterward. Manzo has not used his Shikai as frequently as he should be (as his captain points out); because of this, the full extent of Warudjie's power has yet to be seen. * Bankai: Not Yet achieved.